<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas In New York by fairytaledyke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984897">Christmas In New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke'>fairytaledyke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Benevieve Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manifest &amp; Heartstrings Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaledyke/pseuds/fairytaledyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We should all have Christmas in New York.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Stone / Genevieve Carson, benevieve - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Benevieve Christmas [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas In New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Genevieve was walking through the streets, the cold weather was something she would never get used to, she was grateful that she had remembered to grab her scarf on the way out. She squeezed her arms around waist to keep the warmth. She was still getting used to the different environment even if it had been two years, New York in the twentieth century was different in its own right. </p><p>But Christmas in New York was nothing like she had ever experienced before. The pretty lights, the snow that surrounded the city, the holiday spirit that followed people. It was almost like there was magic in the air. So even if the weather was on the colder side, it was difficult to keep a sour mood when everything was decorated to the max. </p><p>“Genevieve!” She heard someone call. </p><p>She looked where the voice came from and spotted the familiar figure. She excitedly waved as she approached the people crowded ice skating rink, apparently another thing that’s very popular to do during the Christmas times was to skate. </p><p>“Hey kid! Look at you!” She said impressively as the boy in question speeded on the metal blades. “Is this why you asked me to come here? You know I don’t- Wait you’re not alone here are you?”</p><p>“Oh no. Dad and Olive are somewhere too.. But do you wanna join us? It’s so much fun.” He started to plead and she could feel her strength resolve, as he knew that she would do anything for the boy. </p><p>“Cal, I don’t exactly have the equipment and also I’m not the greatest skater.” She paused trying to find a way to cheer him up. “I’m fine standing here cheering y’all on!” She said burrowing herself further into the jacket. </p><p>“Please Genevieve! You can rent them from that booth over there and I can help you skate.” </p><p>Cal looked so excited that Genevieve didn’t know how to turn him down. “Fine but if I embarrass y’all for falling on my butt.. Remember this was your idea.”</p><p>Genevieve should’ve been more nervous to spend time with the family. But it had been more difficult when they had first gotten back to the city and century, she had forced herself to somehow sticky glue her broken heart back together after looking into the eyes she loved the most and not seeing the love reflecting back in the return. She also attempted to take a step back from that community all together, nothing said self torture and misery like watching the man you <b><em>love</em></b> be with someone else. </p><p>But things had changed when her smallest companion was still her partner and buddy, she couldn’t deny herself or him that small comfort of still being in each other’s lives. But she managed to keep up some of the distance for some time but then her plans got derailed some more and she was sucked back in where she belonged. And as she went back she started to rebuild her old new bridges. It was no surprise that she and Ben still could get along great, even in different circumstances.</p><p>And her bond with Cal had only strengthened. Since she would do anything for him which was why she was standing in some skates that weren't hers, attempting to do something that she had very little experience in doing. All to see the joy that was currently on Cals face. </p><p>“You’re doing great Genny!” Cal cheered as she entered the ice.</p><p>Genevieve hesitatingly took another step. Her feet wanted to go in separate directions and her legs felt like jello. She didn’t need to be a clairvoyant to know what would happen next. But just as she felt her control slip, and she fell ass first to the ground. </p><p>“Are you okay?” A familiar voice said offering a hand. </p><p>Genevieve looked up and smiled and was immediately greeted by the same smile, taking the hand and was placed on her wobbly feet. “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>Ben teased after seeing that nothing was broken more than her pride. “How’s it going Bambi?”</p><p>She huffed. “I’m no bambi. I just haven’t done this in a while.”</p><p>“So you mean if I let you go you’ll be fine?” He questioned. </p><p>When he had that smug look on her face, she could feel the annoyance of her best friend warm her bones and steady her feet. As she accepted the challenge and nodded. </p><p>Ben slowly let go of her arm, and then gave her a look like go ahead. She started to take one skate movement and then another. Before she fell backwards, she attempted to turn around and saw the now three concerned Stones looking at her. </p><p>“Hi Olive.”</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“Are you okay Gen?” Cal asked. </p><p>“Yeah, and maybe my tailbone will be okay too someday.”</p><p>Genevieve somehow made it to her own feet again before her feet started to slip again. She swore a few times before looking at her <em> friend </em> for help, which he did with badly covered delight all over his face. </p><p>And even though she fell a few more times, and her body was sore days after. It was a great day and she somehow ended up having a great time but that was more thanks to the great company. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While the city was in full festive mood, the people were crowding everywhere to buy the gifts for their loved ones. And as they got closer to the big day people started to freak out more. </p><p>She walked into the coffee shop. “I’m sorry I’m late. There was such a craze downtown, almost impossible to get around. ” </p><p>Ben smiles. “No worries. I just got here and the others seem to be running late as well.”</p><p>Genevieve relaxed as she sat down next to Ben. </p><p>“Speaking of the Christmas season.. I have something for you.”</p><p>Genevieve looked at Ben surprised filled her voice. “Ben… what? I didn’t know we were giving gifts today.”</p><p>Ben shrugged and handed her an envelope. “It’s time sensitive so I have to give it today.” </p><p>Genevieve opened the envelope and saw two tickets. She looked at Ben with a stunned expression on her face. “What is this?”</p><p>“It’s the nutcracker. For this weekend.”</p><p>Genevieve gasped and a smile widened on her face. “Wait the ballet?” </p><p>Ben scratches his neck. “I know you’ve wanted to see it.”</p><p>She couldn't stop herself, giving Ben a big hug. “I can’t believe you remembered.” </p><p>“How could I not.” He said as he embraced her back. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Genevieve was standing in an evening dress. Another thing she was still not used to was the dresses of this century. But she was slowly but surely finding her own style and maybe she was finding her place in this new world as well. Her shorter wavy hair was also a new addition. </p><p>She was still in shock over the thoughtfulness of her gift. She had only mentioned her desire to go and watch the ballet once and Ben has apparently used that great brain of his to get them tickets for a show. </p><p>She was doing the final touches on her makeup when there was a knock on her door. She quickly grabbed her coat and then opened the door, and was greeted by one Ben Stone. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hey.” The warmth that exudes from his look made her feel like she didn’t need the coat, the look would warm her more than enough. “You look- great.. Are you ready to go?” </p><p>“You too.” Genevieve smiled and nodded. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Watching the dancers move to the music with such elegance and beauty was truly an once in a life experience. It was truly nothing she had ever seen before, she was truly enthralled by the delicacy of the performance, the background, the costumes. The music and the way the dancers moved. Genevieve could feel his eyes on her at times but she was too focus on the </p><p>After the performance ended they started to slowly walk down the street. They weren’t in much rush to get back to reality wanting to cling to their ballet bubble a bit longer.</p><p>“It’s just incredible to think that people could move like that and the music was so defining.” Genevieve gushed which made Ben chuckle. </p><p>“So you liked your gift.”</p><p>Genevieve turned to face him. “I loved it, thank you. It was one of the best presents I’ve ever gotten.” She said she leaned and kissed him on the cheek, she was once again extremely grateful of Ben and how his involvement in her life made it better. How she almost lost him but somehow the most important parts came back to her after everything they went through. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He muttered as he took one of her hands and then placed another around her waist as they started to sway, with the lights all around them, it truly felt like Christmas. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>